


What I saw in the Woods

by GabrielLives



Series: Gabriel Monthly Challenges 2018 [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Camping, Drinking, Gabriel (Supernatural) is a Little Shit, Gabriel Monthly Challenge, I'm not sure what I was going for, M/M, S'mores, and fishing, but this is what we have, gabriel in his angel form, like from the bible, male reader - Freeform, not to be confused with his true form, relaxing after a hunt, this is a weird little fic, which would be WAY different
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 20:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15126833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabrielLives/pseuds/GabrielLives
Summary: The reader has a close call on a hunt, and decides that he needs some time away. But something supernatural comes to him in the woods.





	What I saw in the Woods

**Author's Note:**

> This is my June submission for the Gabriel Monthly Challenge. The prompts I used were: Statement: The air here felt freeer here, somehow.
> 
> Dialogue-“Sooo… you come here of– no, that’s such a bad line, give me a minute.”
> 
> A picture board with a few camping scenes; roasting marshmallows, a tent by the lake, a picture of Richard in a camp t-shirt, laying in a hammock, and Gabriel in the woods wearing his new leather jacket. 
> 
> I also used a male reader for the Pride month prompts. I've never done it before, but I think I did it right. 
> 
> I'm ok with how this turned out. It's not my best, I think, but it's alright.

**The air around him felt freer here, somehow.** He took in a large breath of air, the cool breeze coming off the lake causing him to shiver all over. The only sounds in the air were the crackle of the fire and the low thrumming of crickets all around him. 

 

Y/N had decided it was time for a little time off. His last hunt had been disastrous, almost deadly. A last minute call to Bobby Singer for some information about the mating habits of Selkies had seen the Winchester brothers and their weird  _ partner _ in a trench coat coming out to provide back-up. He had complained, but in the end, they saved him from a grizzly and messy demise. 

 

After a few rounds at the local bar and a hearty handshake in thanks, Y/N packed up a few supplies and high tailed it to the lake. A week of fishing and absolutely  _ NO HUNTING  _ is exactly what he needed. 

 

He spent his week catching fish in the lake and relaxing, tried not to think about the slightly weird yet comforting feeling of...whatever the Winchester’s odd friend had done to heal his wounds. Those boys tried to tell him that Castiel (and a weird name, too) was a telepathic healer. “It’s all vibrations and frequencies,” Dean had said, trying to play off what just happened. 

 

But what Y/N felt, the glow in that man’s eyes, it would not stop haunting him. 

 

He scratched absently at his growing stubble, the scruff flourishing into a full beard, as he nursed a beer as he watched the sun setting over the lake. Empty bottled littered the ground around his rickety folding chair. The water was calm, rippling a bit when a fish would skim the surface. 

 

Y/N was so lost in thought that he didn't notice the slight tremble in the ground. A rumble sounded in the distance, quiet at first, but building rapidly, that sent all the birds flying away as fast as they could. The fading light of the day grew brighter and brighter. The golden light was too bright, causing Y/N to fall out of his chair with a shout, shielding his eyes as he scrambled for some kind of shelter. 

 

The dazzling light was too intense. The heat was rippling in the air. The trees were whipping in the wind. 

 

Y/N thought that this was where he was going to die. And no Winchester was coming to save him.

 

High in the sky, the light found a focus. The radiance came together, gathering to a point. The wind changed direction suddenly knocking Y/N off balance and sending him toppling over, a sharp pain in his shoulder obscuring his fear for a moment. 

 

Suddenly, there was a loud crash and the air went still. Y/N cautiously got up from the ground, wincing at the twinge of pain still in his arm. He scanned the area, on the lookout for any danger. As his eyes settled over the expanse of the lake, his breath caught in his throat. 

 

The being floating gracefully over the water was huge, the trees near the water line were bending backwards to the ground as the air was bent around them. It was dressed in flowing white and green cloaks, the fabric billowing out even though the air was still. Its long golden hair was framing soft features that were painted in a soft smile. 

 

Y/N was frozen for a moment, caught in the delicate beauty that he was looking at. When it began to walk toward him, its feet never touching the water, Y/N snapped into action.

 

He ran for his double barrel shotgun, the dull pain in his shoulder making him thank who ever was listening that he prefered the sawed off. 

 

“S-stay back!” he shouted, keeping his voice strong. 

 

_ “Do not fear, my child,”  _  the being spoke. Its voice was melodious, so sweet sounding that Y/N nearly dropped his shotgun at the beautiful sound.  _ “I am not here to harm you.  _ _ I am Gabriel. I stand in the very presence of God, for I am His Messenger and I bring you this tiding.”  _

 

Y/N slowly took in the words, his strength slowly leaving him. 

 

_ Gabriel.  _

 

_ God.  _

 

_ His Messenger.  _

 

These words echoed through his mind. 

 

The being glided onto the grass, still coming towards Y/N.

 

_ “Y/N…” _

 

The shotgun was deafening in his ear, and Y/N hadn’t remembered pulling the trigger. He reeled back, but the thing in front of him kept advancing like the salt packed shell was nothing to it. 

 

It paused in its advancement, looking down at its chest. 

 

The being chuckled, actually chuckled, an ethereal hand tenderly touching the unblemished robes. 

 

_ “Stay your hand,”  _ it spoke with a smile as he looked back up to Y/N.  _ “Your bravery is commendable, child of man. Do not fear this form, but I shall alter this body for you.” _

 

There was a quick pop and a flash, then all of a sudden there was a man standing where the being was before. He was decidedly more human looking than before, with his leather jacket and short stature, but his honey colored hair and the softness of his features were a reminder of the thing that was standing there a moment ago.

 

In a second, Y/N had the double barrel shoved into Gabriel’s chest.

 

**“** **Sooo…”** Gabriel drawled, gazing at the shotgun, **“you come here of– no, that’s such a bad line, give me a minute.”**

 

Y/N was taken back by Gabriel’s dramatic personality shift, but he recovered quickly.

 

“Don't come any closer!”

 

“Or what? You’ll shoot me again? Sorry buddy, but those salt rounds won’t work on me.”

 

“What- what do you want?”

 

“Well, if you were listening,” Gabriel took a step closer and Y/N pulled the trigger again on instinct. His didn't move closer, but Gabriel paused again, a look of exasperation on his face. He raised his hands, pointer fingers resting on the edge of the barrel, and with no force bent the barrels around like they were made of butter. “This jacket was a gift. Please don't destroy it.”

 

“S-sorry,” was all Y/N could muster, and he threw the useless gun to the ground.

 

“Thank you,” Gabriel said with a wry smile. “Anyway,” he continued, “I’m here because the plaid wonders and my baby bro wanted me to check on you. They said you had a really close call, and then you kinda disappeared.” 

 

“Plaid? You mean the Winchester's? Oh, no, I’m fine,” Y/N said slowly. “I just needed a break after that hunt and - wait, Castiel is your  _ brother _ ?! Is...is he like  _ that  _ too?” 

 

Gabriel laughed, big and hearty, and Y/N found that he liked the sound of it. A hand griped his shoulder, and Y/N felt the same warm feeling of being healed running through his shoulder and arm. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the sensations. When they stopped and he opened his eyes, he was caught off guard at how beautiful the gold of Gabriel's eyes is. Especially with the last bit of blue glow swirling around in it.

 

“A little heads up, that wasn't my real form. I just like to freak people out with it.”

 

Gabriel smirked playfully, and Y/N found he was  smiling too. 

 

“Um, do you want a beer or something?” Y/N asked. 

 

“Well, my metabolism won't allow me to get drink off of a little human beer, but sure. I got Cassie a message, so I'll stick around for a while.” Gabriel snapped his fingers, and all the damage from before was fixed. The fire was roaring again, and an extra folding chair was placed next to Y/N’s. 

 

“Thanks,” he said as he walked over to the now filled cooler to grab a fresh beer for Gabriel and himself. He twisted off the lids and handed Gabriel his as they sat next to the fire. 

 

“Do you eat?” Y/N asked Gabriel. “I've got food.” He started to rise again, but Gabriel put his hand on Y/N's arm, keeping him seated.

 

“I've got it.” And with a snap of his fingers, a table appeared filled with ingredients for s'mores.

 

Y/N let out a nervous laugh, still unsettled by the display of power but rolling with it. “Haven't had a s’more since I was a boy scout,” he said.

 

“Let me make you one,” Gabriel answered as he loaded some marshmallows on a stick. He carefully held the sticks over the fire, careful not to burn them. He was going for a lovely golden brown.

 

“So you can snap anything you want, but you still have to cook?”

 

“I  _ get _ to cook. There's a huge difference,” Gabriel said quietly, his attention mostly on not setting his marshmallows on fire. “I like it. 'S relaxing.” 

 

Gabriel pulled his treats out of the fire and inspected them. Seemingly happy with the results, he handed Y/N the sticks and loaded the marshmallows onto their crackers and chocolate. He handed Y/N his and settled back in his own chair.

 

“So sweet cheeks,” Gabriel said around a mouthful of food as Y/N turned an hilarious shade of red, “you gonna ask the sixty four dollar question?”

 

Y/N hesitated for a moment, wondering if it was rude to ask, then thought  _ fuck it. _

 

“What's your true form like?”


End file.
